


Cirice

by TheGuitarPerson



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dark, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuitarPerson/pseuds/TheGuitarPerson
Summary: "Heaven and Hell suppose two distinct species -- the good and the bad. But the greatest part of mankind float between vice and virtue."Bayley finds her dark side.





	1. Chapter 1

Bayley stood in front of the hotel door, and took what must've been her fourth deep breath what seemed like such a short period of time.  

 

It had been a good solid five -- okay, ten --  _fine_ , it's been fifteen minutes -- and she hadn't had the courage to even take her hands out of the pockets of the black leather jacket she wore. 

 

Sasha looked at her like she was insane when she caught her sneaking out at night. It had been so,  _so_ difficult to hang out with Sasha lately; not that she was being mean or anything, but the opposite. Sasha was being so nice and caring, looking at Bayley like she might break or collapse any second. 

 

Bayley felt her lips turning downwards and swallowed mightily to at least turn the frown into a neutral line. She was grateful, she really was -- Sasha was an  _awesome_ friend and all Bayley could feel was anger at being treated like a child who had lost her toy, which lead to her feeling guilty and shitty.

 

She tried to let herself revel in the anger at times -- she tried to remember how she felt when she stomped on Sasha's head to win her first title; she tried to relive the rush of battling Asuka and actually giving the mighty Empress a true challenge; she tried to remember the sick glee ( _was it? she wasn't really sure_ ) she took in wrapping her arms around Nia Jax's throat and watching the fire die in the colossal wrestler's eyes.

 

She tried to remember each and every single time she felt something creeping inside her; it wasn't ever violent or angry -- it just made cold  _sense_.  Why  _not_ stomp on Sasha's head? She had broken Bayley's hand, fair was fair. Why  _not_ enjoy fighting Asuka? Sure, Bayley liked to feel happy and one of those things that made her feel happy was wrestling and wrestling against someone as good as Asuka made her  _so_ happy. 

 

Why  _not_  choke out Nia? Bayley was much smaller than her, she wasn't ever going to get the woman off the ground, she had no other choice. 

 

She remembered Alexa and her smiling face; all those wretched things she said about her, inviting people who made fun of her -- 

 

"You can come in, y'know."

 

Bayley let out a soft gasp as her vision refocused on a pair of ice blue eyes. Finn Balor stood against his doorway, arms crossed. He was smiling and combined with the sweatpants and Spiderman T-shirt, he looked like an overgrown kid who was having a sleepover. 

 

"S-sorry, I spaced out," Bayley muttered, suddenly shy. She wrenched a sweaty palm from her leather jacket and held it out to Finn who looked at it curiously before clasping it in his own and giving it a shake. 

 

"No hugs?" he said, as he turned and went into his room. Bayley opened her mouth to respond, decided against it and followed him into his room. 

 

"You can hang your coat over there and take a load off. You must be tired," said Finn, as he opened a water bottle sitting on the table.

 

Bayley sat on the edge of the hotel bed and took her leather jacket off. The grey blouse she wore underneath wasn't something she would normally wear, but it matched her mood lately.

 

"Do I look tired?" she said, smirking at Finn who was watching her intently. She coughed self-consciously. "Yeah, it's...not exactly been a fun couple of weeks." 

 

"How's your shoulder?" he asked, looking pointedly at her previously injured limb. "It looked pretty bad when I watched."

 

She gave the arm a quizzical look and experimented moving it through its range. "All better now, actually."

 

Finn was silent for a second, and gave her shoulder one last look. "Not that I don't enjoy the company, but I'm pretty sure you didn't come over here to make small talk, lass."

 

Bayley slumped forward, resting her chin on her hands, her elbows propped up against her thighs. "I...I'm just...I'm so embarrassed, Finn. I choked, I choked bad -- Alexa just made me so...so  _angry..._ like I haven't felt in a long time...and...and I...I still..."

 

Bayley tried to turn away from Finn, her face burning with shame -- she didn't want him to see her cry, although truthfully she hadn't been able to muster the tears to let the crushing pressure off her chest for a good week now. 

 

"What happened?" Finn says, his voice gentle yet commanding. "On that night, when you had that stick in your hands?"

 

"I felt... _nothing_ ," Bayley replied shakily. "Like...like I knew I was supposed to hit her with it...but it made no _sense_..."

 

"What do you mean?" said Finn, meeting her eyes with a piercing gaze. 

 

"It made no sense to _hit_ her with it, when I could break it over my knee and stick it through her _neck_."

 

Bayley feels sick the moment the sentence leaves her mouth -- it was out in the open now, she couldn't deny it; how overwhelmingly  _logical_ the decision felt at the time. She remembers fighting something inside herself, how she wouldn't let it do what it wanted -- then Alexa's arms wrapping around her neck and her head meeting the canvas. 

 

"Finn, what's  _wrong_ with me?" she says, the tears finally flowing. "I wanted to  _hurt_ her, because she hurt me -- she hurt Becky and Sasha --"

 

" _Nothing_ is wrong with you, love," Finn says gently, gently wiping her tears with his thumbs as he cupped her face. "Everyone has a dark side, every one has their demons."

 

Bayley swallows thickly, her heart hammering in her chest -- why did it feel like there was  _another_ heart beating in there? Finn's gaze changes, as his eyes roll into the back of his head; blood red meets her eyes.

 

" ** _Do you want to learn, child?"_**

She's seen The Demon before, but she's never been this close to practically kiss it. She could see the outline of fangs on the skin of Finn's cheek, grinning at her, though not unkindly (about as kind as something with a thousand needles for teeth can look, anyway).

 

It smells like ozone in the room, not unpleasant but strange. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you mean."

 

The Demon chuckles, its rumbling laugh filling the room. Finn's eyes are a solid red, almost glowing in the dim light of the hotel suite. 

 

 _**"The boy -- he created me, did you know?** _ _**"** _

 

A denial almost escapes her throat -- Finn was pure and bright and smart and funny and was a huge Lego loving dork who liked to stand weird in pictures. He wouldn't --  _couldn't_ \-- create something like this.

 

_**"He gave shape and form to all his anger, his rage. He made a weapon out of the darkest part of his soul, a part that exists in everyone, even in you."** _

 

Red gave way into ice blue once again as Finn stared back into Bayley's eyes. 

 

"I'll ask again. Do you want to learn?"

 

She takes hold of his wrists and clasps her hands into his, bringing their joined hands to her chest.

 

"Teach me."

 

 

 

**END (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha's being stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, a bit of a side-chapter here; still working on the actual storyline here, but got inspired. 
> 
> AU, obviously, since writing canon-compliant stuff for WWE can be a bit of a pain.

Sasha’s not in denial.

Not anymore, anyway; she was for the longest time, way back when she was a naïve newcomer at NXT – still learning the ropes so to speak, both in and out of the ring.

She found bits of herself along the way – she found out how cruel she could get, so much so that remembering it was almost like replaying videotapes of someone’s else’s life, except the tape was in her own head.

It always came back to _her_ ; even when the hate turned into begrudging respect, then genuine admiration, then this stupid fucking _thing_ that she’s already admitted to herself many times over, but never to the one person who needs to hear it because what they have now is _amazing_ and it’d be just like her to be selfish enough to fuck something up so wonderful.

So yeah, Sasha _knows_ what she feels for Bayley – it’s the reason why she’s stalking around some hotel, hunting down that asshole douchebag ex-boyfriend of hers ( _why is it so surprising that she’s had a boyfriend before, Bayley’s the sweetest, kindest person she’s ever known – plus, she’s got that amazing – STOP, fucking STOP it, Banks)_ to give him a piece of her mind, Boss Style.

Sasha doesn’t even actually _know_ the guy – sure, she’s ventured once or twice, when she was feeling extra daring, clumsily asking Bayley if she’s ever been in a relationship.

She had to know, _alright?_ Gotta start somewhere.  

She still remembers the weird pricking in her chest when Bayley blushed and sighed softly – yes, she did have a boyfriend ( _fuck, of course she likes guys, why are you so goddamn stupid)_ from way back, but he never really _got_ the whole “wrestling” thing.

He didn’t deserve her.

_They’ve broken up, for a long while now, why are you still thinking about this?_

It’d been easy to get over that first layer of denial – yeah, Bayley was cute; _everyone_ thought so, hell even _Charlotte_ called her adorable once or twice.

Bayley was cute.

The second layer of denial was a little harder to wrap her head around but seeing Bayley in regular street clothes ( _holy fucking shit, did she paint those jeans on?)_ took care of that pretty quickly.

Bayley was fucking hot.

And of course the third layer of denial pretty much disintegrated after that – Sasha Banks was stupid in love with her best friend and wanted to do things with her and _to_ her.

And yes, _this_ is what friends ( _who are in love with their friends_ ) do – you watch your best friend get humiliated on live TV by an evil bitch and her dick ex-boyfriend; you see her back in you shared hotel room, trying to smile through it all, you cheer her on when she finally gets her hands on that kendo stick –

Sasha sighed loudly, her voice echoing in the empty hotel hallway.

If only she’d been there – she could’ve done something, _anything_ , to protect Bayley.

But she wasn’t; and now Bayley’s snuck off to god-knows-where in the middle of the night and now here she is wandering around a random-ass hotel because she Facebook-stalked that undeserving asshole and found out where he was staying.

_Not the healthiest way to show your friendship there, Banks._

The utter insanity of it all hits Sasha as she’s trudging through the empty hotel hallway – the carpet’s bright red and it’s starting to hurt her eyes and she’s ready to throw in the towel when a pair of black, high heeled boots come into view.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Alexa Bliss drawls, icy blue eyes focused on her like lasers.

Sasha gazes upwards and sees the tiny blonde, arms crossed and scowling at her. The black leather jacket she’s wearing looks expensive and stylish and Sasha wants nothing more than to wrap it around the other woman’s neck.

Instead, Sasha fixes a grin on her face. “Ah, just the midget I wanted to see. I’m looking for someone actually, maybe you could help?”

Alexa’s mouth contorts into a sneer. “Why, oh why, would I _ever_ help you?”

Sasha’s grin grows nasty. “Because if you don’t, I might accidentally let out a tweet that little Miss Alexa Bliss was found staying in the same hotel as Bayley’s ex-boyfriend?”

Alexa rolls her eyes and snorts. “Ugh, puh- _lease_. That _loser_ thinks we’re besties now because he helped me with that little show – I had security throw him out when I found out he was here.”

Sasha feels her blood boil. She was ready to vent and yell and call that fucker all manner of horrid things – and Alexa ruined it.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” Sasha hisses, clenching her fists tightly by her sides.

Alexa grins smugly. “Why yes, I am, thank you for noticing.”

Sasha grits her teeth and resists the urge to put Alexa in the Banks Statement right there in the middle of the hallway.

“You know, you might have everyone here fooled into thinking you’re some hot shit wrestler – but to me, you’ll always be that glitter-covered bitch whose nose I broke.”

Sasha knows how cruel she is being – she hears the words come out of her mouth and watches Alexa’s face contort into barely controlled rage. There’s a small amount of satisfaction, knowing she can still piss off Alexa in ways most people can’t.

“ _What_ are you doing here, anyway?” Alexa snarls. “Get out and leave me alone. Or I’ll have security throw you out too.”

Sasha closes the gap between them. “What you did to my friend was the most fucked up thing I’ve ever seen and I’ll make sure you pay for it.”

Alexa doesn’t budge and, to Sasha’s surprise, grins wickedly. “Aw, I’m actually kinda _flattered_ you think that!” Her voice is oozing mock-sweetness, as she backs away, arms crossed haughtily.

“ _What_ —“

“I mean, it’s _nothing_ compared to what _you_ used to do to poor little Bayley, right Miss Boss? Like, I know it doesn’t compare to breaking her hand or harassing her for almost two years, right?”

Sasha feels like she’s choking on air. “T-that’s—“

“So you saying that _you_ think what I did was the most fucked up thing you’ve ever seen – well then, I guess I just learned from the _best_.”

Sasha’s fist flies out before she knows what’s happening – it makes contact with Alexa’s stomach, making the smaller woman gasp out in pain.

Alexa sinks into the floor, wheezing. “You-- _fucking – stupid—fuck—“_

“What’s the matter, Bliss? Never had the wind knocked out of you before?”

Sasha grabs a handful of blonde hair but there’s suddenly a horrible explosion of excruciating pain as Alexa’s knee crashes into her groin.

Sasha crumples to the floor, joining the blonde who’s still wheezing and coughing.

“… _never_ …you…never…be…champion… _again_!” Alexa manages to articulate, rolling around clutching her stomach, diaphragm still paralyzed. Sasha tries to respond with a threat of her own, but merely _existing_ right now seems to hurt.

 

* * *

 

 

She gets thrown out of the hotel with a bag of frozen peas graciously provided by security between her legs.

Sasha huffs and gingerly sits down on the park bench outside. Her eyes try to search for an open window somewhere on the face of the building, because she _knows_ that little bitch is watching her, so she flips off the hotel, not caring whether it was Alexa Bliss or some poor old lady who just wanted to look out her window.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” she hisses. What a _humiliating_ night.

She drove all the way to some stupid dump because of her stupid gay crush on her stupid best friend, then it turns out the stupid guy isn’t even there anymore because stupid Alexa Bliss had him thrown out and stupid Bliss is actually _right_ , Sasha’s done equally bad things to Bayley too, because she’s so, _so stupid_ and she’ll probably never have a title match ever again and now she sitting out in the cold, feeling like she’d just gotten a bikini wax from a rabid bear riding a mac truck.

What a stupid, humiliating night.

If she could go back in time…

…nah, she’d probably do it again.

Stupid lesbian crush. Stupid good-hearted friend.

She lets her head loll back into the curve of the bench.

“Stupid, Banks.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!
> 
> Again, this is ostensibly an alternate universe -- WWE is a constantly ongoing story and it would be near impossible to write something that totally coincides with canon.

**Florida, 2014**

Fun fact – Bayley wasn’t Finn Balor’s biggest fan.

Yes, _shocking_ , she knows.

She gets made fun of all the damn time for gushing over other wrestlers and okay, she knows she can get a teensy, tiny, little-bit cringey when she’s expressing how happy she is to meet one of her heroes (fangirling, in other words), but based on what little she’s seen from the internet, Finn Balor wasn’t exactly the nicest person.

She’s heard of the accolades – multiple championships, four-star matches, the works – but she’s also heard some of the shadier stuff; the arrogance, the cheating and the infamous Club he started.

Was it a little judgmental? Yeah alright, maybe it was, but she’s quickly learning that in this line of work, it paid to do a bit of research beforehand.

The first thing she tried was to ask Becky about the new signee everyone was buzzing about but the Irish girl just turned a weird shade of purple before excusing herself and disappearing for the day.

All Emma and Dana knew was that he was a “major hottie”.

Sasha and Charlotte pretty much just ignored her.

She ventured asking some of the male competitors next and all she got was a mix of “Yeah, he’s the greatest guy ever” (Sami, who thought _everyone_ was great), “Never heard of him” (Tyler, which was an obvious lie) and a whole bunch of “I don’t know, but he ain’t better than me” (too many to count).

She refuses to be defeated so she goes home and scours the web for matches from New Japan Pro Wrestling. A few hours later and she thinks she’s got a pretty good idea about who this Finn Balor was; the hotshot leader of a gang of miscreants (her vocabulary’s been growing a lot lately thanks to Carmella and Enzo), incredibly skilled, dangerously charismatic, and most telling of all, he _knew_ it.

They called him a ‘prince’ in Japan and despite a period of denial that lasted for a good hour and a half, Bayley can’t help but grudgingly acknowledge that Finn _was_ astonishingly beautiful, almost inhumanly so. She swears she can see wisps of light emanating from him as he moved and sauntered about like he owned the place, his notorious Bullet Club members hanging around him, each of them looking delirious with loyalty.

They were rude, brutal and they raised hell – Finn was always at the forefront, delivering scathing promos, filled with so much cursing that it made even _her_ ears burn. 

Finn Balor was a great wrestler, Bayley concluded; he just didn’t seem to be a good person.

 

* * *

 

Bayley’s had bad ideas before – plenty of them, in fact – but talking to Becky Lynch (who seemed to be getting meaner and meaner these days) about Finn was looking like an especially _bad_ one.

She misses the old Becky; the one who laughed and smiled and had no problem poking fun at her own heritage by dressing up in the greenest, most Irish ring gear ever and dancing a hyper-speed version of an Irish jig.

The Becky she’s sitting next to in the mess hall is darker, in more ways than one. She never wore green or any other bright colors anymore, preferring black fabrics and dark red flannel.  Getting a smile out this new Becky was like trying to squeeze water from a rock. New Becky worked out like there was no tomorrow and seemed to dedicate a lot of her practice-time to wrestling moves invented for breaking arms.

“So, a sandwich huh?”

Bayley groans internally; she’s knocking this conversation out of the park ( _not_ ).

Becky startles and shakes her head, looking a little miffed. She seemed to be in a good mood though, since she actually smirks at Bayley and a smirk is almost a smile, so Bayley takes what she can get.

“Yeah, tuna and egg white. Gotta pack on the protein.”

“Mmm. I’m more of a chicken-breast girl myself.”

Becky raises an eyebrow and it makes Bayley want to hide in an underground bunker. Old Becky didn’t do single-eyebrow raises – she did high-fives that made your hands hurt and infectious grins that could brighten up anyone’s day.

Bayley remembers holding out her hand for a high-five last week and Becky just left her hanging, like a complete psychopath.

“Spit it out; I know ye’ ain’t here to talk about my sandwich preferences.”

Bayley clears her throat and steels her shoulders. “Just wanted to talk. We never talk anymore.”

“Nothing to talk about,” Becky says, and Bayley swears she hears a note of sadness in her friend’s voice. “We’re here to fight, not to talk. We could be in the ring together next week for all we know – you scoutin’ me out?”

Bayley concludes that she _hates_ talking to New Becky – it’s like everything revolves around fighting for her these days.

“No, Bex, I’m _bored_ and I wanted to talk to you because you’re my friend, okay, you’re my _freaking_ friend and there’s no-one else to talk to.”

It comes out harsher than expected because Becky actually looks shocked and contrite for a few seconds.

There’s a beat of silence. “I’m s…I’m cutting my carb intake and its making me a li’l bit loopy.”

Bayley shrugs, still a bit stung, deciding to accept the non-apology. “S’alright. I actually wanted to ask you about the new guy, Finn Balor.”

She watches in fascination as Becky’s face starts turning pink, then nearly as red as her hair, then to a light sheen of magenta that looks in no way healthy.

“Bex? You alright?”

“Yeah, fine, not a problem _here_ ,” Becky’s voice cracks at the last word. “I was just thinking, maybe I can do a sort-of hybrid sandwich with tuna, eggs _and_ chicken breast, maybe some pineapple and salsa, get a little bit of peanut-butter in there…”

Bayley stifles a laugh. “I thought we weren’t talking about sandwiches.”

Becky gets even redder. “Yes. Um. Okay. So.”

“Finn Balor? You knew him right? I saw that picture of the two of you on the website.”

Bayley’s not sure how many shades of red a person can turn before bursting into flame, but she’s sure having fun finding out.

“Y-yeah,” Becky squeaks. “That—that was a _long_ time ago, y’know, I was barely sixteen and—and he was older – but like, not by much, only – he was twenty-two and—and…”

Bayley gives up on holding her laughter and lets out a chuckle.

“I’m just teasing, Becky. Take a drink or something.”

Becky glares at her, though it’s without force, and takes a long drought from her protein shake. Her face is slowly calming down from its violent red hue and settles into a pleasant pink.

“So…whaddya want to know?” Becky finally says after a few seconds. She takes a big bite of her sandwich and munches slowly.

“Just, y’know, if he’s as cool as everyone says he is. Everyone here’s been fawning over him and I swear even Triple H is kind of in love with him too.”

Becky turns a shade pinker at the word ‘too’. “Yeah – yeah, he is. Finn’s like…he’s the best person I know. He trained me.”

Bayley smiles fondly. “Yeah, I heard.”

“I was kind of a little hellion back in my teens; made me mum and dad angry a lot of times, did tons of dumb shit, didn’t really have any direction in life. After Finn, it’s like everything was crystal clear and now I’m here.”

“Because of him.”

“Pretty much.”

Bayley chews on her lip for a second and nods to herself.

“That’s good enough for me.”

Becky gives her a weird look. “What do you mean?”

“Just…I looked Finn up online and he…that is…”

Bayley’s stomach sinks as she sees Becky’s weird look turn irate.

“Oh, you did, didja?”

“Bex…” Bayley swallows – shit, _shit_ , this wasn’t the way things were supposed to go --

Becky glares at the air in front of her, seething quietly. “Y’know, for the record, I don’t see _anything_ wrong with what he was doing in Japan. I probably would’ve done the same.”

Bayley sighs softly and tries not to miss Old Becky too much. “I’m sorry Becky, I didn’t mean…”

Becky gives her a sidelong glance and takes another drink of her protein shake. “I’m…look, Bayley, I ain’t tryin’ to be a bad guy here. I’m _not_. But look around you – everyone here’s fightin’ and clawin’ their way to be the best and you just keep smilin’ on and letting everybody walk all over you like it wasn’t a thing. Finn, me, hell even Miss Bossy Sasha – we’re just doing what we have to do to get anywhere in this business.”

Bayley deflates and takes the time to really look at Becky – the other girl looks defeated, sad.

“That settles it, then.”

Becky turns and looks at Bayley fully this time. “Beg your pardon?”

Bayley gives her a smile, her eyes glinting with determination. “I’ll just have to prove you, Finn and Sasha wrong.”

* * *

 

Becky attacks her in the ring a week later, during her match with Sasha; she tries to catch a glimpse of her old friend in the middle of the violence, tries to associate the pain she’s feeling with someone who used to be able to alleviate the hurt, however little.

She finds herself trying to look for Sasha as well, if only just to try and find the little spark of goodness that she _knows_ she’s seen before.

The crowd is roaring, a wave of voices turning into a light hum in her ears – then, she goes deaf.

She has a brief thought of _‘Well, so much for wrestling’_ as the ringing continues – she’s had a concussion before but never this bad.

**_“Stand up.”_ **

Her vision blurs as she looks around – a referee is tending to her, gloved hands prying her eyes open and a bright light shines on one eye, then another.

**_“You’re not going to let them get away with this, are you?”_ **

This was bad; she’s never hallucinated before, even after getting knocked on the head.

**_“Not a hallucination, just in case you were wondering.”_ **

“This…this isn’t real,” she mutters, earning a strange look from one of the medics helping her sit up.

“You’re going to be alright, Bayley, try not to talk too much.”

**_“Oh, I’m real. I’m really Rosie and I’m Rosie real.”_ **

 

* * *

 

**2017.**

 

_“Fuck off! I’ll kick your arse so high up, you’ll have to take off yer shirt to shit!”_

Bayley tries not giggle as she watches Finn visibly wince as they watch the TV. The Finn yelling and cursing on-screen is considerably younger and much more brash.

“Not that this isn’t cool or anything, but why are we watching your old matches?” Bayley wonders aloud, glancing at Finn. He stares at the screen, eyes glazing over.

“This was…the first time I heard him.”

She glances back at the screen and begins to observe. Finn’s younger self is still fighting, but has started moving differently – minute details, like being able to shrug off a direct punch to the face, or being able to leap higher than usual.

“It was just…a baby at that time. A larval stage.” Finn mutters, never taking his eyes off the screen.

The room darkens and begins to smell of burning air again, as The Demon’s laugh rumbles like thunder.

**_“Has your Other spoken to you yet, child?”_ **

Finn looks at her, one of his eyes colored solid red.

“Y-yeah. Once or twice.”

**_“Has it asked for a name?”_ **

“No…but…”

The Demon is silent, waiting for her to continue. Patterns emerge and disappear on Finn’s body as the match.

**_“It has. You just need to bestow upon it it’s name.”_ **

Bayley swallows, taking note of the match blaring on TV. Younger Finn has become much more violent, roaring and hissing as he destroys his opponent.

“I don’t…I don’t want to be _that_ ,” she says, indicating the screen. Finn is grabbing his opponent by the hair as his followers surround him; they’re smiling as they revel in the pain they’ve caused. He mimics pointing a gun at his opponents head and snarls at the camera.

“I can’t, Finn. I’m sorry.”

Finn sighs and smiles; the Demon has retreated back into the depths and Finn is just Finn again.

“No worries, love.”

“…sorry for wasting your time.” Bayley whispers, trying not to blush at Finn’s stare. She grabs her jacket and starts to make her way out the room, when she feels a light touch on her elbow.

“For the record, I never feel like I’m wasting time with you. We’ll still be here, **_just in case you change your mind._** ”

Bayley grins – it’s probably the first real smile she’s had in weeks and it’s because of a demonic entity living inside one of her close friends.

“I’ll see ya around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can guess what I based Bayley's 'demon' from, ya'll can have a cookie :D


End file.
